


Кусочек (A piece of us)

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom russian classic 34 место на ФБ-2013 [1]
Category: Anna Karenina - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каренин получил от Вронского совсем немного, но больше, чем кто бы то ни было</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кусочек (A piece of us)

Название: Кусочек  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Размер: драббл, 467 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Каренин/Вронский (Л.Н. Толстой, «Анна Каренина»)  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: ангст  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Каренин получил от Вронского совсем немного, но больше, чем кто бы то ни было  
Примечание: использована внешность персонажей из фильма «Анна Каренина» 2012 года

 

Когда Каренин смотрит на маленькую Анечку, то не видит в ней и тени своей покойной жены. Это не то чтобы злит его, нет, Анну он давно простил. Она не была разлучницей, ведь Вронский никогда не принадлежал ему. Но его кусочек остался у Каренина в руках. Анечка похожа на отца как две капли воды. У неё светлые кудри, чёрные брови, маленький пухлый рот с опущенными вниз уголками и загадочный блеск в глазах. 

Каренин помнит, какой взгляд бросил на него Вронский при знакомстве. Тот уже тогда знал, как будут развиваться их отношения и как закончатся. Молниеносно. Но Каренин не умел читать взгляды, зато долго смотрел удаляющемуся Вронскому в спину. 

Анечка однажды попросила подарить ей серёжку, висевшую у Каренина на шее. Ей было всё равно, что серёжка только одна и вместо камушков на ней выбито имя «Алексей» такими мелкими буквами, что рассмотреть можно только в лупу. Дочери не понадобятся объяснения, ведь даже имя у них одно на двоих, и оно хранит память об Алексее Вронском.

Каренин помнит день, когда заполучил эту серьгу, так отчётливо, как будто это было вчера. Сумасшедшая авантюра, никаких обещаний, никаких признаний, ничего. Они должны оставаться друг другу никем, но Каренин так никогда и не сможет забыть своего унижения и своего блаженства. Тёплого семени на своих губах, торжества на лице Вронского. Своей покорности, своей податливости. Своей похоти. Своих ног, закинутых на его плечи, и его прохладных ладоней, опустившихся на колени сверху. Каренин так и не узнал, почему Вронский решил соблазнить именно его жену — то ли потому, что забыл обо всём напрочь, то ли, наоборот, помнил и хотел возвести унижение в абсолют.

Каренин не мог винить Анну; у Вронского на лице написано, что он всегда добивается своего. Это подкупало. 

Каренин не мог не винить себя, потому что в отличие от своей глупой истеричной жены он так и не смог стать для Вронского особенным, прочно занять место в его жизни, и даже побыть с ним столько, сколько хотелось, не смог. Из его постели Вронский быстро перескочил в другую, но и там долго не задержался. И до, и после у него было много и женщин, и мужчин, но никто из них не готов был пожертвовать всем, чтобы удержать его. Каренин тоже не был готов, поэтому затерялся в веренице лиц, грудей и задниц. И остался наедине с работой и женой, которая опротивела ему.

Когда Вронский в последний раз спал в его постели, Каренин незаметно вытащил у него из левого уха серьгу, которую так любил забирать в рот, прикусывая при этом мочку. Вронскому нравилось, настолько, что он выгибался, дрожа всем телом, будто через него пропускали электрический разряд. Хватало лёгкого укуса — и он тут же возбуждался, даже если сердце всё ещё колотилось после предыдущего раза. Что бы ни значила эта серёжка для Вронского, для Каренина она значила больше.

— Только не потеряй её, милая, — он расстегнул цепочку и протянул серёжку Анечке. — Это кусочек нас.


End file.
